


Cinderclara

by muchadoabouteverything



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchadoabouteverything/pseuds/muchadoabouteverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what you’re doing."</p>
<p>"Do you?" He asked looking at her carefully. "I doubt it."</p>
<p>“This is because I blew you off to go see the new Cinderella movie with my friend the other day. You’re trying to one up it." </p>
<p>"You got me." He said turning her around toward her room and walking her down the steps to the hallway with his hand on her back.  "Now go get dressed."  It occurred to her that he was peeved off by something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she decided she would find out after she was dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderclara

"So-" Clara swung open both of the TARDIS doors hoping to frighten the Doctor, or at least make him jump. Instead she was stopped in her tracks and had to hold onto the doors for support. In front of her, hanging off one of the many knobs on the console was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Sky blue and shimmering, the dress flowed beautifully onto the floor. An elegant contrast to the hard metal of the TARDIS. She stepped up to it leaving the TARDIS doors wide open. She couldn't help but touch the soft fabric. It looked like something royalty would wear and she wondered why the Doctor would own such a thing.

As if on cue, the Doctor stumbled into the room with a colorful box in his hands. She was still speechless and touching the dress as he ran up the steps towards her. "Oh good you noticed the dress." He said thrusting the box into her hands.

"Don't drop that." He told her before spinning back around to the console and flipping switches, preparing for flight. The Doctor was wearing the exact same outfit he wore when they visited the oriental express. Clara couldn't help but think how sharp he looked in his waist coat that went up a little when he raised his arm to snap his fingers closing the door. She tried furiously not to blush.

"What's this for? Why are you dressed like that?" She asked finally, giving the box a gentle shake hoping for some clue at what might be inside. 

"We-" he paused to flick a switch, and the TARDIS took off, shaking and groaning. "are going to a party." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Go on then get dressed." He said waving a hand wildly first at the dress and then at the box in her hands. 

"These are for me?" She said in disbelief.

"Yup." He was fumbling with something on the console trying to look distracted. She turned her attention to the box in her hands and gently took off the lid.

"Glass slippers." She said now smirking as she caught onto his game. 

"Well, actually they are a type of plastic from the planet blah blah blah blah blah..." He said now standing next to the dress and looking at her.

"Not gonna finish that sentence?" She asked still smirking.

" Oh you were listening? Because I'm pretty sure I told you to get dressed. " He said taking the dress off of the console and handing it to her.

"Doctor. Glass slippers?"  
"Well, like I said, not glass." 

"I know what you’re doing."

"Do you?" He asked looking at her carefully. "I doubt it."

“This is because I blew you off to go see the new Cinderella movie with my friend the other day. You’re trying to one up it." 

"You got me." He said turning her around toward her room and walking her down the steps to the hallway with his hand on her back. "Now go get dressed." It occurred to her that he was peeved off by something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she decided she would find out after she was dressed. 

Clara ascended the TARDIS stairs in her new outfit nervously, though she wouldn't admit why. She had curled her hair and put it up in an elegant ponytail with curled strands hanging from either side of her face. Though when she walked up, the Doctor didn’t look at her at all. He had his back toward her and was messing with something on the monitor attached to the console. He must have heard her enter though, because he flipped a switch and the TARDIS landed with a thud. He headed towards the door, and Clara followed behind him trying not to be too offended. 

They stepped out into what could only be a palace garden.The Doctor wasn't messing around. They were headed to a real Victorian party. She could see the palace, big and beautiful, shining with light. Music and laughter could be heard from where they were. Clara couldn't help but feel especially giddy. She bounced up and down giggling and grabbing hold of the Doctor’s arm. She looked up to see him scowl at the same sight. This was gonna be like Robin Hood all over again, she thought. 

“So entering from the garden. Would it kill you to use the front door?” She asked trying to get his mood up as they walked towards the palace doors that would lead them into the ball. Her arm was still wrapped in his. 

“Front doors. Not me.” He replied. They stopped right in front of the entrance, and the Doctor shrugged her am off. “I've just got something quick to do. I’ll meet you in there.” He started off in a different direction, but Clara stepped after him.

“Wait, what? There’s not an alien here of something is there?”

“No. Nothing to worry about. Just head in, I’ll be right there.” He said throwing a hand over his shoulder as he walked off, as if to shew her. She stood still for a second deciding whether or not to run after him, but as he rounded a corner she decided it was best to meet him inside then try to catch up to him in her slippers.   
With a deep breath, she pushed open the palace doors. It turns out the garden was on a step higher than the actual floor level, for when Clara stepped in she found herself on a balcony over looking the party. Apparently, it wasn’t an entrance anyone had gone through before because the whole party seemed to look up and stare at her. People began to whisper, and Clara looked frantically around for the Doctor as she descended the long stairs to the bottom floor. People seemed to step out of her way, as she made her way through the crowd trying desperately to find her friend or at least fade into the background. Before she could do either of those things, a very well dressed young man stepped up to her. 

“Care to dance?” He asked, extending his hand and bowing slightly. She did want to find the Doctor first, but seeing as they had come here for the party, she didn’t see how one dance could hurt. She would find the Doctor later and make him dance with her, which was bound to be hilarious. 

She curtsied back and took his hand. 

Clara was not a practiced dancer. The young man seemed to notice this and moved accordingly to light steps and easy footing. He did have the guts to lift her up once. Clara realized the man she was dancing with was a bit of a head turner to the girls they passed around them, which made her really look at him for the first time. He was very handsome, but not really her type. She did find him to be very good company ,however, as he soon struck up a conversation. He was rather charming and before she realized it she was telling him dulled down stories of her adventures. She made sure to try not to make them sound as ridiculous as they actually were, and found it extremely difficult. He was amused at least. 

The dancing had stopped for a while to let everyone rest and Clara scanned the crowd once again for the Doctor. 

“Looking for someone?” The young man asked.

“Yeah, my friend. The Doctor. The one I've been traveling with. You should meet him, though I can’t say if he’d like you or not.” 

“I’d love to.” The young man said, searching the crowd as well. “What does he look like?” Just than a big man with a marvelous beard walked up to the young man. 

“Ah, there you are I’d like to introduce you to someone.” said the gentleman, pulling on Clara’s dance partner’s arm. The young man threw an apologetic look towards Clara who waved back at him. 

Finally, Clara spotted the Doctor outside on a sort of terrace leaning up against a fence, looking out into the night. Clara saw that the castle was actually atop a hill that looked over the kingdom. There were lights illuminating the villages below that echoed the stars in the sky above them.   
“There you are. I've been looking for you.” Clara said leaning up on the rail next to him. 

“Oh, Clara. How has your night been?” He asked turning to look at her. She was still looking out at the breath taking view so she didn't notice him stare at her for a minute until she turned to look at him and watch him slowly look down. 

“Doctor, is something wrong?” her whole body was facing him now, giving him no place to hide. Still he avoided her eyes. “Is there danger here?” 

He smiled slightly. “No. No danger. I promise.”

“What did you have to go do?”

“Oh, just make sure to let our hosts know who we are so we don’t get kicked out. Puts a slight damper on the party.”

“Who are we then?” 

“Royalty from Norway.” he smirked, and risked a glance at Clara smiling, which he immediately regretted. 

“Good. Well, best we represent Norway than.” She said standing up straight and putting a hand on his arm. “You owe me a dance.” 

“And how did you figure that?” 

“Ooh. Loaded question Doctor, but I’ll be kind.” She replied with a cheeky grin. “You owe me for making me walk in alone.” 

“And the shoes, the dress, and the trip don’t make up for it?”

“Nope.”

The Doctor was going to say more, but the young man Clara had been dancing with had just rounded the corner. "Ah!" The man exclaimed towards Clara as if he had been searching for her. He noticed Clara's hand on the Doctor's arm and stopped. "Oh am I interrupting something?" 

"No, not at all." Said the Doctor pulling away from her, much to the disappointment of Clara. 

"Oh um. This is the Doctor." She said stepping between the two of them and making introduction.   
"Nice to meet you, sir.” The Doctor glared at him for a second, then glanced to Clara, and finally nodded back at the man. “Pleasure.” he said with a dark grin. 

“I was hoping to hear more of your fantastic stories.” The man said nodding between the the Doctor and Clara. He really could be charming. Even in the face of someone like the Doctor. 

“I’ll leave you to it than.” Grunted the Doctor, and he briskly walked off. 

“Doctor!” Clara shuffled after him, but he was already lost in the crowd. Her chest clenched up. She felt hurt. Why did he keep leaving her? He was up to something, she could tell, but why not let her be a part of it? 

“Sorry. Is something wrong?” The Man asked, lightly touching Clara’s shoulder to comfort her. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She was bit angry, but calming herself with deep breaths. “Where’d I leave off?” she asked gathering her bearings.

The Doctor would get a mouthful later. Later, later, later, always putting off for later till she never got around to it. Till her emotions were stuffed up inside her ready to burst. Why should she be angry? She was beautiful, at a party with a handsome man. What more could she want? 

“You were telling me about the man in London who could change his face and the girl who could control shadows.” 

“Right.” Clara went on with her story and a few others. She had calmed down quite a bit, but there was still a persistent tugging at her heart, and an anxiety at the bottom of her stomach that she knew she would have to get around to. 

“I've always wanted to travel.” Said Clara’s companion, drawing her back out of her thoughts.

“But I am to follow after my father. I am needed here.” He said with a sigh. 

“If you told him what you really wanted to do, don’t you think he would support you?”

“I doubt it.”

“Well, I’m not really one to talk. My dad doesn't even know what I've been doing.”

“What of your family? Do you have any siblings? Your traveling must keep you away from them.”

“It’s just my gran, and my dad...and my step mother.” Clara said making a face. “They’re fine without me, but I do see them on holidays.”  
“You have troubles with your family?”

“My mom died a few years back. Nothing's been the same since. My dad was remarried and she is, well, insufferable.” 

The man smiled sadly. “It’s not your doing I’m sure.” 

They walked on, down some stairs and through the courtyard, chatting about this and that. Clara was glad to have made a new friend since her other one was bent on leaving her alone. She had hoped something would happen tonight. Since the moment she had stepped on the TARDIS, and had caught the Doctor in his plans. She had hoped it would be as magical as the movie had been. Life wasn't like in the movies, she reminded herself. No matter how ridiculous and fairy tale her’s seemed. You don’t magically get what you want. You have to stay put, because you need to follow after your father. But why not get what you wanted? That had never stopped her before. Life wasn’t like movies because you go after what you want.

Clara’s new friend was telling her something important, she could tell, but she was coming to a conclusion about something in her head and wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention. 

A bell tolled somewhere, and drifted Clara and her friend back to the world around them. 

“It’s midnight.” He laughed. “I've just confessed my feelings for you at midnight.” He said now nervous, because she wasn't saying anything.

“It’s twelve o'clock…” She mumbled back.

“Yes.” The man was eyeing her hopefully. 

She smiled wildly showing off her dimples and started off in the direction of the ball. “Sorry! I've got to go, now.” She yelled back at the man she left shocked behind her. She decided, and it was now or never. 

“Wait! I don’t even know you name! Will I see you again?” He called after her.

“Doubt it!” She shouted over her shoulder. She ran up the steps and was just about to enter the ballroom when the Doctor came running around the corner. 

“Clara! There you are. We have to go now!” He grabbed her hand and yanked her off toward the TARDIS in the garden. “Run.” he said and Clara followed smiling and perfectly okay with this new development. 

She realized that a few guards were chasing after them along with the man who Clara had spent the night with. They had called him “Your majesty” and he commanded them to follow after them.  
“He’s the Prince!” Clara told the Doctor as they ran, laughing out loud and throwing her head back as she did so.

They were running up some steps that led to the garden when Clara almost tripped over herself, luckily she was caught by the Doctor. “It’s the shoes.” She said leaning onto his arm as she took them off with her other hand. She gave them to the Doctor to hold, while she bunched up the end of her dress to allow her to run faster and still hold onto the Doctor’s hand. 

They ran into the TARDIS and Clara leaned up against a rail panting, while the Doctor flipped switched furiously and the TARDIS materialized. “What did you do? Why did we have to leave?” The Doctor didn’t answer, which was fine because she realized that was not the right question. “Hold on. Was that actual Cinderella?” The Doctor turned to her, but he wasn't smiling. 

“Yes.” He said handing her a glass slipper. Just one, she noticed. He must have left the other one behind. She would have kept on laughing but his somber expression worried her. 

“Why.” 

The Doctor looked away to mess with something on the console. “When you told me you were going to see the movie I decided to look into and find the myth behind the legend. The farther I went back I found it was based off a true story, lost in time. He pulled something out from under the console. It was a painting of a girl who looked very similar to Clara. “The original Cinderella.” He told her. “Didn’t want to create a paradox so here we are.” He was looking at her now searching her for something she didn’t know what. 

“Hold on does that make you my fairy godmother?”

“Guess so.”

She couldn't hold it in anymore she was properly laughing now, and the Doctor seemed nervous. 

“That’s the third time I've been asked to be a queen.” She realized as she calmed down. 

The Doctor was looking at her carefully now. “I expect you’ll want to go back then.” He said now turning back to his controls. 

“Back for what?” She asked a bit confused now. 

“In the fairy tale Cinderella marries the Prince.” He stated.

“Well, I’m not marrying him.” She told him, and then she had a thought. It was a hope really, but might as well ask him since she had already decided to tell him. “Hold on. Did you think this whole time that I would go and fall in love with the prince.” 

He stopped and stood up straight to look at her. His expression was a bit of shock a bit of confusion. “Yes.”

“Is that why you were acting strange all night?”

He didn't answer her, but he did look away, which was answer enough. She walked up to him slowly in case he got scared away. He watched her carefully as she walked over to him, but didn’t move otherwise, which she took as a plus. She hadn’t really thought what she would actually say to him. So she didn't.

She grabbed the fabric that was conveniently tied around his neck and brought him down to her level. He stiffened, but was still in her grasp. She looked into his eyes and smiled before very sweetly placing a kiss on his lips. She guided his hands to her waist and felt them very slowly wrap themselves around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him locked in place. Her heart dropped, but all of the anxiety seemed to float away. She smiled against his lips. Yes, this is what she wanted. 

Clara was the first one to part for air, and the Doctor looked clearly shaken and a bit dazed. They still had each other in their arms.

“Don’t ever run off without me again.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

She took one arm off of him to flick a switch on the TARDIS, and some music started playing.

“You still owe me dance.” 

He nodded. She took her arms off from around the Doctor’s neck to put them in their proper places. One hand on the Doctor’s shoulder and one wrapped in the Doctor’s. She was happy one arm was still tightly around her waist. 

To her great surprise, the Doctor moved her gracefully around the room, and if the kiss hadn't been enough to get her flustered, she was properly red now. 

“I thought this would be funny.” She said truthfully. 

“Did you want it to be?”

“No, no. This is good.” She smiled nervously.

The Doctor stopped down and whispered against her lips. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the new Cinderella movie twice in theaters. It was beautiful, and I was thinking about this the whole time. I've been sucked up by this dumb ship quite honestly.


End file.
